


Перемены в рутине

by impossible_moneypenny



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, беспощадный флафф, гарри уполз
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossible_moneypenny/pseuds/impossible_moneypenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Утренняя рутина Гарри Харта</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перемены в рутине

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Change in Routine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773368) by [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker). 



> Данная работа является переводом.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено. Бета - prince_wales. 
> 
> О работе - флаффный флафф, ломающий к чертям все мимиметры!

Это – утренняя рутина Гарри Харта.  
  
Он быстро просыпается в 6.30. Будильник установлен на семь утра, но он никогда не пользуется им, даже на выходных. Он не задерживается в постели, вместо этого Гарри встает и выключает будильник. Он выполняет утренние процедуры и потом, одетый в пижаму и тапочки, завернутый в свой шелковый халат, он спускается вниз, чтобы выпить чаю.  
  
Он позволяет воде нагреться, пока готовит завтрак. Овсянка с фруктами или омлет. По телевизору показывают новости, но он выключает звук и читает субтитры. После того, как вода закипает, он заваривает чай (English breakfast, конечно же) пока занимает свое место за столом. На тарелке лежит единственный кусочек фрукта (в зависимости от сезона и того, что приглянулось ему, когда он в последний раз ходил за покупками), один кусочек тоста, и рядом стоит стакан воды. Он смотрит новости пока завтракает, затем выключает телевизор, загружает посудомоечную машину и идет наверх, чтобы принять душ и переодеться.   
  
Большую часть дней он неразговорчив, иногда он даже слышит человеческую речь, только когда приезжает в Кингсмен.  
  


***

  
А потом случается Эггзи.  
  


***

  
Это – утренняя рутина Гарри Харта.  
  
Он быстро просыпается в 6.30. Он позволяет себе немного поваляться, уткнувшись лицом в свою подушку; он чувствует тепло тела Эггзи под простынями рядом с собой. Если он хоть как-то пошевелится, Эггзи будет низко стонать и придвинется ближе, пока не обхватит своей рукой талию Гарри и не спрячет лицо в районе его шеи. Они будут лежать вместе, пока будильник не поднимет их в семь утра.  
  
Порой Эггзи будет устраивать гонки «кто быстрее до ванной», но обычно он просто мрачно бормочет себе что-то под нос, натягивает подушку на голову и ждет, когда Гарри закончит. Иногда, когда он особенно драматичен, Гарри залезает обратно в постель и вжимается в тело Эггзи прямо через простыни; они обмениваются долгими ленивыми поцелуями, успевая дискутировать о том, что будет на завтрак. Бывает так, что по утрам они и вовсе пропускают завтрак, не выбираясь из постели.   
  
Он до сих пор носит свою пижаму, если только Эггзи не удалось раздеть его накануне ночью. И он завернется в любой халат, который сможет найти; а его любимый красный шелковый халат Эггзи приватизировал сразу после переезда. Джей Би будет спать на его тапочках, если только этот негодяй не скроется с одним или двумя из них в ночи – в таком случае Гарри найдет их спустя дня три в садовых кустах.   
  
Он ставит воду кипятиться, выпустив Джей Би во двор, и включает телевизор. По утрам там по-прежнему новости, громкости достаточно, чтобы Эггзи мог слышать их, пока вылезает из постели. Гарри занимается завтраком, когда Эггзи приносит утреннюю газету, попутно зазывая Джей Би обратно в дом. Эггзи любит мясо на завтрак, поэтому бекон идет к омлету, или сосиски составляют компанию тостам. Так же есть свежие фрукты, но Эггзи отдает предпочтение чернике и цитрусовым, поэтому Гарри должен быть уверен, что всего этого в доме достаточно.   
  
Эггзи заходит на кухню – волосы взъерошены после сна, красный халат раскрыт. Он спит в одних штанах и больше ни в чем – а иногда и даже без них – и Гарри уверен, что в один день соседи просто напишут жалобу (или так, или начнут делать фотографии). Он садится за стол, пока Гарри занимается чаем (зеленый чай с медом, потому что близится сезон холодов). Эггзи пьет апельсиновый сок прямо из бутылки. Гарри при этом громко рассуждает, как бы вылить ему остатки сока прямо на голову.   
  
За столом они сидят по диагонали, громкость телевизора снижается, когда они сравнивают дела на сегодня. Эггзи крадет бекон и чернику с тарелки Гарри; играет своей ногой с ногой Гарри под столом. Гарри заканчивает завтрак несколькими глотками чая Эггзи, пока тот не смотрит, и, схватив последние кусочки тостов, наклоняется к Джей Би – Эггзи закатывает глаза и заявляет, что они оба безнадежны.  
  
Они редко возятся с посудомоечной машинкой – Эггзи будет мыть, а Гарри вытирать посуду. Иногда Эггзи пытается напугать его, чтобы тарелка выскользнула и разбилась, а Гарри будет еще долго ходить с выражением невыносимого страдания на лице и мокрым мыльным отпечатком на заднице.  
  
После всего, они поднимаются наверх, чтобы принять душ и переодеться. Иногда Эггзи кладет руки на бедра Гарри и наклоняется, чтобы получить долгий поцелуй, пока Гарри застегивает рубашку. Порой Гарри стоит за Эггзи около раковины, обнимая его за талию, и их взгляды встречаются, пока Эггзи расчесывает волосы. Время от времени Эггзи выбирает галстук для Гарри, обвязывает вокруг шеи и, ловкими благодаря практике пальцами, завязывает идеальный Виндзорский узел. Он отдает Гарри очки и целует в левый висок, где ужасный яркий шрам постепенно становится белее.   
  
Иной раз Гарри тянет Эггзи за собой в душ, и из-за этого они почти опаздывают на работу.  
  


***

  
Воскресенье, и у Гарри Харта нет утренней рутины.  
  
Он просыпается в половине восьмого, и Эггзи улыбается ему. Теплые руки Эггзи покоятся на голой коже Гарри, и они тратят свое время на медленные, ленивые поцелуи и быстрый секс, из звуков между ними только тихое имя Гарри, которое нашептывает Эггзи.  
  
Они дремлют почти до девяти, и только то, что Дейзи гоняется за Джей Би где-то внизу, останавливает их от второго раунда.   
  
Гарри отправляется в душ первым, Эггзи чистит зубы и кричит сестре, чтобы она перестала быть такой шумной. Они меняются местами, и Гарри натягивает пару джинсов и теплый свитер прежде, чем открыть дверь спальни. На Дейзи надета ее любимая желтая сорочка, а косы уже начинают расплетаться. Джей Би сидит рядом с ней, держа в зубах один тапочек Гарри.  
  
\- Негодяй, - мягко говорит Гарри, отчего Дейзи смеется над ним.  
  
Он выпускает Джей Би и обувает Дейзи, прежде чем отправить ее следить за псом в саду. Гарри готовит овсянку с медом и вареньем, толстые ломтики тостов и копченный бекон.  
  
Эггзи умудряется одеться, прежде чем спуститься вниз и начать воспитывать проказников. Внезапное целомудрие Эггзи иногда спасает их соседей.  
  
Дейзи помогает брату накрыть на стол, и Гарри позволяет ей нести тарелку с дольками апельсина, пока он приносит остальное. Для Эггзи – чай с сахаром, для Гарри – со сливками, а для Дейзи – какао со взбитыми сливками.   
  
Дейзи отдает Джей Би кусочек апельсина, думая, что никто этого не заметит. Эггзи кормит Гарри кусочком тоста, и Гарри слизывает масло с пальцев своего любовника.   
  
Вот идут мультики на полную громкость, и их гиперактивная собака нарезает круги вокруг дома, и вот Эггзи на вкус каждый раз как апельсиновый сок и бекон, когда Гарри крадет у него поцелуй.   
  
Он никогда не догадывался, каким одиноким он был, пока он не узнал, что никогда таким больше не будет.


End file.
